I'm With You
by MizFredWeasley
Summary: [Complete] Song Fic based on an RPG. Takes place after Kevin dumps Rachel in 7th year.


A/N: Just a corny lil song fic I wrote while I was bored. It's continuing what Rachel was singing. Kinda picture it as a music video. Like the bold stuff it the words being sung, and the non-bold is what is "flashing back" into Rachel's mind. Hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rachel Wood and Kevin Regnarg! HA! I don't own "I'm With You". That's by Avril Lavigne. Actually..my friend Jackie owns Kevin Regnarg, but oh well!  
  
*****Start!*****  
  
"Oh, and Rachel, this is Kevin. Kevin Regnarg." Fred said. "Nice to meet you." Rachel smiled softly as she shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine." Kevin said with a cheeky grin.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
"So..I was kinda wondering.." Kevin stumbled through his words. "Yes..?" she smiled a confused, yet sweet smile. "I know you don't really trust guys.." he bit his lip. "I trust YOU Kevin." She reassured him "Be my girlfriend?" Kevin questioned with a wince. Rachel nodded with a lop sided smile. "Duh." She said softly as Kevin leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I.. I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
"You kissed Angelina?!" Rachel bellowed angrily. "I thought you weren't coming back!!" Kevin insisted. "You didn't even OWL me.." Rachel found herself starting to cry. "Layla said you were being abused!" He retorted. "That'd be the reason why I WOULDN'T cheat on me!" Rachel's eyes overflowed with tears as she walked away.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
"Oliver won't hurt me. I won't let him." Kevin encouraged. "He'll do whatever he has to..he will Kevin, he will." Rachel nodded. "Rachel..no one will ever come between us. I love you so much." He said. Rachel smiled. "I love you too. He won't hold us back." She nodded.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I.. I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*The music video shows Rachel and Kevin snogging*  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
Rachel runs up to a crowd of people circled around something. "Let..me..by!" she pushes by everyone, and sees Kevin on the ground. Healers are bending down next to him. "Kevin..?" Rachel whispered. "Kevin!!" Rachel screamed, and began to cry. She fell to the ground next to him. "Kevin..please wake up..wake up..please get up Kevin.." Rachel sobbed onto his chest.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I.. I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Is he going to be alright..?" Rachel asked the healers. "He's gone into a coma Miss Wood." They reply. "For..how long?" she wiped her tear filled eyes. "From two weeks to twenty years, we don't know." "Tw-twe-twenty..y-y-years?" Rachel bit her lip.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I.. I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Maybe I just want this to be over with!!" Kevin yelled seriously. Rachel blinked slowly, just staring at him. "You..do?" she whispered. "Isn't that what I just said!?" he shouted back at her, angrily. "I..Kevin..please..I don't love Ephram! I love you!" she began to cry. "Well I don't love you." Kevin said frustratingly and hatefully. Rachel ran out of her own dorm, crying and hating herself.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I.. I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you..  
  
**FINISH!!!***  
  
A/N: Now was it really terrible, or just plain terrible? Believe it or not, it took me like an hour to write this. It was quite difficult. Later dudes! Lol.^_~ 


End file.
